Paper Moon
by mistress of the universe
Summary: The heat can do strange things to people's minds... even make them forget someone they care about. What are the consequences of one night going to do to such strong friendships? T&L, but theres a twist, so read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RFR, although I do wish I owned those three adorable Canadian boys.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I would like to send a big ol' internet hug out to all the people at ff.net for finally making an RFR category! My sanity owes you one. **

**Moving on, this fic is set right after the episode "The Imposter".  Basically a continuation on that episode, except this will never ever be aired on the-n. So, don't anyone get confused, this isn't from anyone's point of view, and basically nothing about the show is being changed. Now, go. Read! And hopefully, enjoy.**

***~*~*~***

                "We're halfway through this dance and this is Shady Lane here to remind you that all this fabulous music you've been listening to has been personally mixed by the one and _only _Smog. Enjoy!"

                Lily tugged off her headphones and tossed them aside, swiveling her chair to watch Travis as he expertly mixed the next song in with the one playing. She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead and slowly fanned her face with the cowgirl hat she had worn to the broadcast. She could feel the wisps of hair sticking to the nape of her neck and the words Ray had said the day before echoed in her mind. "Is it hot in here, or was that just us?"

                Changing her focus from her own heat wave to Travis', Lily turned her gaze back to the amateur DJ. A trickle of sweat made its way down Travis' cheek and for the first time Lily noted just how sexy Travis really was. His face glistened with sweat and he had hastily rolled up his sleeves revealing defined arm muscles. Lily shivered slightly, despite the heat, and tried to push the thoughts away. Travis was just her friend, and she shouldn't be thinking of him in any other way…right?

                On the other side of the turntables Travis was letting his thoughts wander. He wasn't one to let his concentration slip, but he was having a hard time focusing the way Lily kept fanning herself and tugging at the straps of her tank top. It could have been the heat having such a strange effect on him, but he was feeling very turned on by the way Lily kept fooling with her hair and leaning back in the chair teasing him with shots of her pale stomach. He was already hot and sweaty and the growing discomfort in his pants was definitely not helping. Travis attempted to remind himself that he should be focusing his energy on the music just as he caught a glimpse of Lily lazily scratching at her navel. He groaned slightly and averted his gaze back to the turntables. "Concentrate, Strong, concentrate."

                Lily caught herself admiring the way Travis pursed his lips as he changed the song again. Briefly considering the fact that the blinding heat might be affecting her powers of decision-making, Lily hoisted herself out of her seat and strode over to Travis. She was never one to ignore a crush, even if it had only developed in extreme conditions and in under ten minutes.

                "Having fun?" Travis looked up to find that Lily had appeared next to him. He strategically placed a CD case in his lap and managed a "yea, fun." She was standing awfully close to him.

                Travis seemed more than preoccupied; it looked like he might even be avoiding her gaze. Plopping herself down on the stool next to him, Lily leaned her elbows on the table and lazily leafed through the CD cases stacked next to the burned copies of Smog's mixes. Travis' hand appeared, apparently searching for a CD and Lily made a snap decision, handing him her Paper Moon CD and letting her fingers linger on the palm of his hand. 

                Robbie's words echoed in Travis' head as he checked the title of the CD. "Paper Moon… a make out song if I ever heard one." What was Lily playing at anyways? The way she was balancing herself on that stool, flashing little glimpses of her cleavage at him and giving him a song off the soundtrack of her love life? Was it his imagination, or was Lily trying to tighten the bulge in his pants?

                Lily was carefully watching the way Travis' eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed slightly as he tried harder than ever to focus on mixing. She bit her lip as he involuntarily licked his own lips in concentration and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. She toyed with the idea of going in for the kill but reminded herself that there was more to Travis than sheer sexiness.

                Travis was playing Buddha mind games with himself and trying to control his libido. Peripheral vision told him that Lily was gnawing at her lip and he resisted letting out another tortured groan. This was getting too hard. Literally.  The soft melody of Paper Moon was playing and his hands were beginning to slip on the turntables.

                Lily couldn't handle it anymore, sweat dripped down her nose and she lifted herself soundlessly off the stool, leaning in closer to Travis. Her hand inched towards his free one but before she even touched him, he suddenly lifted his head and turned to look at her in one swift motion.

In one split second of fatal attraction it was almost hard to tell who kissed who.

*~*~*~*

**A/N: Drop me a line kiddies, tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RFR, I promise.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I officially love you ALL for all of the wonderful reviews, they made me SO happy after such a crappy weekend. I've never gotten so many reviews not even a day after posting a story- it's so cool! Anyway, Thanks you again for the fact that I didn't get a single bad comment! And to everyone who called my story naughty- YOU'RE RIGHT! Now come on, what would you do if you were alone in an overheated warehouse with Travis? The-N is merely censoring their shows… 

Alright, back to seriousness. This next chapter is where the plot's going to start… a little. When I first wrote the fic I considered leaving it a one chapter story, and I even wrote a slightly dirtier extension of the story that I might post eventually.  I decided that there were too many opportunities for me to take with this story and if I ever just wanted to post my rated-R version of this I could. So enough stalling- Here we go!

***~*~*~***

                "I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering- why is everything about sex?" 

                Lily felt herself wince as Robbie announced the topic for the days show. She resisted the urge to look back at Travis. She had been completely unable to concentrate all day, at least not concentrate on anything besides the night before. A familiar shiver traveled up her spine and she leaned into the mic, "It's _not _all about sex Question Mark." Her tone was flat and she pushed her chair away from the table and let her head flop backwards. She didn't feel like talking about this right now.

                "Well, well, well, looks like Shady Lane's got a problem with sex. Someone got you feeling down?" Robbie made pouting face at Lily and she silently mouthed the words "Bite me." in his direction. Getting the point, Robbie turned his chair to face Travis. "So, Smog, what about you? Any thoughts on sex?" Lily could practically see Travis shaking his head to the question and Robbie sighed a sigh of failed radio conversation. "Well, fine, if no one wants to talk about sex with me then lets just go to a song." He pulled off his headphones and they landed angrily on the table as Robbie threw nasty looks at both Lily and Travis.

                Happy to be left to her own thoughts again, Lily closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as the first few strands of Travis' song choice echoed in her mind. Her startling green eyes snapped open as she recognized the melody. Travis was playing Paper Moon. 

Flashes of the night before came screaming back to her and she could feel tears threatening to overflow. Not knowing what else to do, she flung herself out of her chair, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She heard Robbie and Ray shouting her name but she didn't care. She wasn't about to let anyone see her cry.

                She slammed the door to the station as a hot tear coursed down her cheek. She had to get home. 

                "Lily! Lily, wait!" Travis' voice triggered something in Lily's brain and she dropped her bag and turned on him. 

                "What the hell is wrong with you Travis?" she could feel another tear working its way down her cheek but she didn't care, she was mad. "Why did you do that? Why did you do everything?" 

                "Lily, I wasn't trying to upset you, I just… I just don't know how to deal with all this right now." Pain welled up in Travis' chest as he watched Lily slowly breakdown.

                "You don't know how to deal with it Travis? You?! Travis we had _sex_… What am I supposed to do? I just… I just…" Lily gave up trying, a sob escaped her lips and her knees gave way. She crumpled to the ground, tears dripping mercilessly down her face. Travis' instincts kicked in and he knelt at her side, pulling her to him and hugging his arms around her shoulders. "Lily… don't cry…" But Lily's mood swung viciously around again and she pushed Travis away roughly. "I can't do this right now, just… just leave me alone." She stumbled to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder, then stopped for a split second to look Travis in the eyes. It was almost as though Travis could see into her soul and it made him regret every moment of pain he had ever caused this girl. Lily turned haphazardly and half ran out of the vacant parking lot. Travis didn't even consider following her this time, she needed to think and he knew that.

                His head spinning with thoughts, Travis pulled himself off the pavement and turned back to the station. 

                "Sex, Travis? You had sex with her?"

                Before Travis knew what was happening Ray's blurred form had lunged at him, and he knew everything had just gotten worse.

*~*~*~*

**A/N: And, ta-da! Hope you guys liked it- let me know what you think! (P.S.- I think I'm going to get another fic up later this week so be sure to check it out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own RFR!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all SO much for all of the wonderful reviews! They make me soooo happy to hear from you guys! Anyways, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm glad there were no horrible reactions to the sex thing. I went out on a limb there, and I considered leaving the whole think with just a kiss, but I figured- to hell with it! Why not make it all the more juicy? Besides, I think this fits much better with my original plans. Anyways- enough of me, lets talk about them.**

***~*~*~***

Travis felt a sharp twinge of pain as his head hit the pavement and Ray slammed his body against the ground. Ray's eyes were wide with raw anger and Travis could practically taste how much Ray hated him at the moment. He wasn't one to fight his friends but Travis knew he had to do something to stop Ray before he did something he regretted. 

                "Ray! Ray! Please, just hold on, let me explain, it just happened, we didn't-" Travis was trying to push Ray off him with all his strength, but yoga was no match for someone with a brother whose favorite past time was inflicting pain. 

                "LIKE I FUCKING CARE HOW IT HAPPENED, TRAVIS! You knew how I felt, and you did it anyways. That's what I get for trusting a fucking prick like you." Ray was throwing haphazard punches at Travis' face and panting as he yelled at full-force. 

                "Ray, please just listen-" Travis' sentence was cut short as Ray's last punch hit him square in the jaw. Travis shuddered in pain and his struggle faltered momentarily. Ray sensed the weakness and aimed his next punch, landing what was soon sure to be a shining black eye.

                A splitting pain erupted in Travis' head and his own instincts kicked in as he threw his first punch. Ray's shock lasted less no more than a few seconds but Travis saw opportunity and used all of his strength to flip Ray onto the ground, changing the positions of power. 

                Everything blurred into a mess of fists and anger and before either of them knew what had happened Robbie was pulling Ray off of Travis and holding him back as he lunged after Travis again.

                "Ray! Ray, what the hell are you doing? That's Travis why are you-"

                "He had _sex_ with her, Robbie." They could all could hear the blind hatred in his voice, and Robbie cast an uncertain glance at Travis as Ray pulled away from his grip and repeated himself. "He had sex with Lily, Robbie, he deserves everything he gets." He started towards Travis again but Robbie caught his arm just in time.

                "Robbie, don't get in the middle of this, man…"

                "Go home, Ray." 

                "Robbie, you know he deserves it, just let me…"

                " Go home, Ray." Robbie's voice was firm and he was looking Ray straight in the eyes. Ray wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve and shot a nasty glare at Travis, but then turned and left the vacant lot the same way Lily had.

                Robbie took a last look at Ray's retreating form and offered a hand to Travis, helping him off the ground. 

                "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

                They headed inside the station and Robbie handed Travis a clean rag and some spare band-aids. He slowly nursed his own wounds, rinsing a cut on his forehead and covering it gingerly with one of the band-aids.

                "Travis…"

                Travis looked up from what he was doing to see Robbie leaning on the table in front of him.

                "… How did it happen?"

*~*~*~*'

**A/N: Hmm, do I see a flashback in my reader's futures? Review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RFR.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this. I got myself into a funky, foul mood this weekend and I really wasn't up to writing much of anything. If you want full details on what's up with me check out my site, I can always use some support. The link is on my profile, and I love making new xanga friends.**

**Anyways, before we get to the story, I do have one response to a few comments I received. I am fully aware of the fact that they don't swear on RFR, but this is my story, NOT RFR. It's rated PG13 because when I was 13 I not only knew what the f-word meant, but I unfortunately was an avid user of the word. A habit which, thankfully, I have broken. But moving on, that is probably going to be one of the only times I'll use that word in my story, so don't get your panties in a bunch. Now on with the show!**

***~*~*~***

Travis closed his eyes, pulling the scenes from the back of his mind. A familiar shiver traveled up his spine again as he relived the night for Robbie.

*~*~*~*

                In one split second of fatal attraction it was almost hard to tell who kissed who.

                Travis melted into the kiss, letting his sweat mingle with hers. The faint smell of roses lingered on her neck and he savored the subtle flavor of strawberries in her mouth. The heat of the steamy underground room combined with pure passion let loose as Lily's hand carefully unbuttoned the rest if Travis' shirt. The white tank top beneath it was nearly soaked with sweat and Travis tugged it over his head himself. He kissed her neck and pulled off her tank top, intoxicated by her beauty, completely caught up in the moment. 

                Time began to blur as heat and passion mixed together, the two found themselves nearly naked on the floor. Not sure what to expect, Travis opened his eyes to find Lily's still clenched tight. He ran a finger down her torso gently and felt her breathe in, startled. Her eyes snapped open and for a brief moment, her sparkling green eyes connected with his soulful brown ones. They weren't sure if they knew what was going on, but they knew they wanted it.

*~*~*~*

                Robbie's face was indescribable as Travis finished his story, he looked utterly disappointed in him. Travis let his eyes wander to the floor and he waited for Robbie to be the first to say something.

                "Did you even think about Ray?" Robbie's tone was a cross between angry and pure disbelief.

                "Yeah… I did, afterwards. That's why Lily's so upset…" Travis' voice trailed off and his expression turned bleak as he reflected on Lily's tears. He'd never made a girl cry before.

                "I wondered that, what did you do to her?" Robbie's tone was warming up again, although his loyalties were to Ray, Robbie and Travis had always been close. Travis got the feeling that his story had brought everything into perspective for Robbie- it wasn't as if Travis had done it to spite Ray, it was something he couldn't control.

                "I left… right after it happened." Travis' voice was strained but he kept talking. "I had a sudden flash of reality and everything just sort of hit me at once… and I remembered Ray. It's just, I had never really felt accepted by him and when he called in Friday night and said all that stuff… and then I went and did this." Travis shook his head and dropped his eyes again to stare aimlessly at the ground once more.

                Robbie sighed and looked sadly at Travis, "Well, yea, this would be one way to make Ray …un…accept you. And it doesn't look like you're doing too well with Lily right now, either."

                Travis groaned and glared more determinedly at the ground, "Don't remind me."

                The two sat in silence once more until Robbie broke the quiet for the second time.

                "Hey, Travis…"

                Travis broke his staring contest with the ground and lifted his head, "Yeah?"

                "Do you love her?"

                Travis's eyes widened at Robbie's question, the thought hadn't even occurred to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured Lily.

                "I think I do, Robbie."

*~*~*~*

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm sorry if the spacing on this is absolutely ridiculous, but Microsoft Word and ff.net seemed to have picked today to turn against me, so there's not much I could do since I really needed to get this chapter up. Anyways, drop me a line, tell me what you thought! (P.S. my apologies to those of you who expected more out of the flashback. I was trying to maintain the PG13 rating on this fic, so I censored myself a little. But for those of you who DO need a little lemon in your life, I might post an R-rated alternative to this flashback, so let me know if you're interested.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: This is me, not owning RFR.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Children, my children. I am soooo sorry that it took me 9 days to update. I'm a jerk… NO, I'm worse than a jerk. I'm a jerkbag. **

**Anyways, now that I'm done with all my subtle RFR references, let me formally thank every single one of you for all of those GORGEOUS reviews. I have 50 of them, and not a single one is a flame. I am SO proud. But, on a much sadder note, I must announce that although you all reviewed for a R-rated alternative, and I am so happy for all of the enthusiasm, that you will probably not be seeing one anytime soon. I will do one, eventually, I promise you guys that, but I'm having a hard time cranking out my ideas lately because of school. I'm hoping to maybe get to work on one over Thanksgiving break, but that's the earliest I can try for. I also have a few other fics in mind at the moment but I am so positively swamped at school that all I can even THINK of doing right now is updating this story. But I PROMISE, I will get this stuff up soon. I took the day off school today and got some stuff under control (including my immense lack of sleep) ad I'm hoping to maybe get a new fic up this week, as well as a few more chapters of this. But enough of me. Let's talk about THEM:**

***~*~*~***

                "You had really _sex_ with _Travis_?" Audrey's voice echoed in Lily's head once more and she sighed into the phone.

                "Yes, Audrey, we've been through this already. Get past it." Lily rolled over on her bed and stared up at the ceiling were she had plastered a photo of her, Robbie, Ray, and Travis. She sighed again and sat up, pressing the phone to her ear as Audrey's loud wave of chatter flowed over her.

                "…You know if I weren't over him I would totally hate you right now. But just because I don't like him doesn't mean I'm not jealous, he is _so_ sexy…" Lily was starting to remember why she had disassociated herself with Audrey in the first place. She may have started caring about her appearance a little more, but just because she could get a date didn't mean she wanted to talk about it. After one week of her company she found that she preferred the guys occasional boy talk to Audrey's constant stream of gossip.

                "Alright, I get it Audrey, he's hot, the sex was great. We're done with this part of the conversation. I have a major problem right now. I don't know what to say to him anymore, it's obvious this isn't turning into a relationship. But it's not like I don't want to stay friends, but, I mean, I told you what happened. What am I supposed to think?" Lily could hear an audible sigh as Audrey abandoned the image of a naked Travis and tried to concentrate on the problem at hand.

                "Well, why don't you say that to him, then-" Audrey began, but Lily cut her off.

                "Audrey, I told you what happened. I don't want to talk to him."

                "All because he walked out after sex, Lil? Hun, it was probably his first time, too, maybe he was in shock or something… I don't know, but you shouldn't take it personally."

                "No, you had to see the look on his face, it was like… pure disgust or something. I mean what am I supposed to think of that?"

                "Umm, maybe he has a really religious family and he's not supposed to do it until he's married?"

                "Audrey, be realistic. It was something about me, I know it." Lily let out a grunt of frustration and sighed again. "And, I mean, it doesn't help that I can't stop thinking about him."

                "Yea, well, sex might do that to you…"

                Lily muttered agreement and closed her eyes, picturing Travis, as the phone line fell silent for a moment.

                "Hey Lil…"

                Lily's eyes snapped back open, "Yea, Audrey?"

                "Do you love him?"

                Lily detected the slightest bit of longing in Audrey's voice as she asked the question. As popular and pretty as Audrey was, she seemed to have little luck with boys. Lily flopped back on her bed, staring at the picture on her ceiling one more time. Her eyes floated over Robbie, Ray, herself, and landed on Travis.

                "No. I don't."

*~*~*~*  
  


A/N: Alright, there we go. You may have noticed that this chapter bears a striking resemblance to the last one, RIGHT? I know, I know, I suck. But the purpose of both these chapters were basically to get some much-needed information out there. If you don't understand who loves who, you are NEVER going to understand the rest of this story. Anyways, stuff heats up next chapter, it'll start to get good again, I promise. I'm hoping to MAYBE even get chapter 6 up later today, so keep your eyes open! Drop me a review, even though I've got plenty. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I should write a song about how I don't own RFR… 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOOK AT ME GO! Two updates in less than 24 hours? Amazing! Anyways, like I said, the good stuff starts here… or at least I like to think so! Now go! Read your little fanfic loving hearts out!**

***~*~*~***

                It was almost 11:30 at night as Lily slipped out the window of her 3rd story bedroom and shimmied down the drainpipe. She could practically hear Ray humming the Mission Impossible theme song in her head. She slung her bag over her shoulder and set off in the direction of the station, she was planning on spending the night there. She needed to get out of her house.

*~*~*~*

                It was almost midnight as Ray flung himself at the red vinyl couch. He'd been at the station since Robbie and Travis left at 9:45 that night, and he didn't intend to leave anytime soon. He shifted uncomfortably on the cheap vinyl and closed his eyes, he needed to sleep and he knew it. But almost as soon as his eyes had shut they sprang open again. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes there were Lily and Travis doing the dirty on the turntables. "She just had to screw _him_." He said loudly into the darkness, to no one in particular. 

                Just then, Ray heard the slam of the station door and someone stomping down the steps. The door to the station room opened and Ray sat up to see Lily flipping on the lights. 

                He stood up just as she turned to around and realized she wasn't alone.  For a split second the two stood in a perpetual face off, both battling with their own minds whether to stay or go. Lily's head was screaming at her to talk to him, she needed someone who understood her right now.

                "Ray…" 

                "I should go." He wanted to talk to her, but every time he looked at her the pain of betrayal came back. He wasn't mad at Lily, he could never be mad at Lily. But the thought of her with one of his former best friends hurt too much. He abandoned his backpack and headed straight for the door, but Lily caught his arm before he could leave.

                "Ray, please, just talk to me…" 

                "What do you want to talk about Lily? Because I really don't want to hear about the size of Travis' penis… even though I'm sure it's tiny." Ray muttered the bitter after thought to himself but the pleading look on Lily's face didn't change. He sighed and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I really am, this isn't your fault, I shouldn't be a jackass."

                Lily dropped her bag on the chair in front of Shady Lane's mic and plopped down on the couch that Ray had been laying on only moments earlier. "I guess Travis told you what happened, then." Ray sat down next to her and she reached up to gingerly touch the purple bruise that had formed on his cheek. "And I'm guessing that conversation didn't go well." She sighed and pulled her feet up onto the couch so that she could rest her head on her knees, "This is all my fault."

                Ray's face softened and he sighed, too, "It's not your fault you like him, Lily."

                "But I don't…" She said softly, looking quickly to the ground then up at Ray again. His face would have said everything, but he asked anyways.

                "Then why did you do it?" Ray was asking her the same question she'd been too afraid to ask herself. She didn't know why she'd done it, and she didn't want to figure out why. She knew she didn't love Travis, the whole thing had just sort of… happened.

                "I don't know why I did it, Ray. It just sort of happened." She looked guiltily at Ray, silently praying that she wasn't about to lose another best friend.

                Instinct was kicking in and Ray was finding it hard not to be angry, even if Lily didn't know it she was slowly breaking his heart. "Lily how could you just lose your virginity and not know how it happened? I mean it was your first time right, or are you just some sort of slut who sleeps around-" Ray's sentence was cut off as Lily smacked him square across the jaw, dead on the purple bruise that was already on his cheek. His hand flew to his cheek and he stumbled off the couch.

                "What the hell was that for?"

                "How could you say something like that Ray?! Don't you know me at all? Of _course_ it was my first time, just because I don't understand how it happened doesn't mean I'm a slut. You're just an asshole." Lily was on her feet now too, staring Ray straight in the eye.

                "What am I supposed to think Lily? The girl I've been in love with since I was five is suddenly out fucking one of my best friends and I'm supposed to think I _know_ you?"

                "In…love with me?" Lily said softly to herself, looking at Ray curiously, but he wasn't paying attention. He took another deep breath in and kept going.

                "I've been trying to tell you I liked you for months now and just as I'm almost there you go and screw _Travis_… and it's not like I even like the guy either, I probably could have dealt with it if it were Robbie… well, actually, no, I would have beat the crap out of him, too, but this, I just-" 

                Ray sentence was cut short as Lily pulled him towards her, and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock, but he could taste the faint flavor of strawberries in her mouth, and before he knew what was happening, his eyes were closing and he was melting into the kiss.

*~*~*~*

A/N: And there you have it! You know what to do, leave me reviews and I'll make you cookies! 


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I don't own them….**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh you gorgeous reviewers you. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…**

**And let me count the cookies- I am officially sending out my metaphorical cookies of love to the reviewers below:**

**Katydidit, Solus Nemo, Pbuttercup, AKADropsofJupiter, Claddagh Ring, PheonixFireBlack, VegaTenshi, I Am Cow Hear Me Moo, eyes of a child, cghoney, and StarryEyes2003.**

**But enough counting- let me send out a mini apology to those who were slightly disappointed by my last chapter. Although I am a card carrying member of the ~*Lily and the Left-handed Freak Forever Foundation*~, that doesn't mean that's how all the stories go. I'm sort of just letting this one take me where it wants to go. So expect the unexpected.**

**And one more thing I've been meaning to mention in these little side notes- if you've read my one-shot "Second Chance", you'll know what I mean, and if you haven't… well, go read it and come back when you know what I mean. But, what I mean is (how annoying am I?) I want to give some official props to the Disney show "So Weird", because that's exactly where I got the idea for that story line, as one of you ingenious reviewers noticed. The whole orange juice versus grape juice situation Ray talks about is pretty much directly form that show, and it was my way of giving them a little credit. I completely forgot to put it in my author's note, and I just wanted to make sure that everybody knew about that.**

**Anyways, here's chapter seven, and chances are chapter 8 will be up within a few hours, too. I think the next few chapters may be posted in pair, just because that's the way I write. If I find an ending to a chapter, I end the chapter. But I don't like leaving things so boring, especially when I know what I'm going to do next. SO, I am officially done being annoying:**

***~*~*~***

"Audrey, what am I supposed to do? Two guys in less than a week… You would tell me if I were a slut, right?" Lily couldn't have begun to count how many cold showers she had taken since the night before with Ray; her whole life was beginning to feel like some sort of sick soap opera.

                "Sweetie, you're not a slut. You're just… confused. I mean, I've never had sex so I can't really tell you that its normal for you to need to do it with every guy you have the slightest bit of attraction to, but…"

                "Audrey!" Lily interjected indignantly. 

                "I'm kidding, Lil, I'm kidding. Listen, just don't worry about it, it will blow over with. You've been friends with Travis for a few months now, and Ray since practically forever. The drama will go away, I promise."

                Lily sighed and flung herself unhappily onto her bed, gazing up at the happy girl with her three best friends in the photo on her ceiling. 

                "I hope so, Audrey. I hope so."

*~*~*~*

                Lily trudged into school the next morning with dark circles under her eyes and frizzy hair. Then again, who would expect much more from a girl with so many problems? She made a beeline for the stairwell as she spotted Robbie's mop top of curly hair, and plopped herself down next to him, glad to see someone familiar… someone she hadn't had sex with in the past two days. 

                "Hey Robbie… you have no idea how glad I am to see you." She looked up at Robbie warmly only to see that he wasn't smiling.

                "Why? So you can have sex with me, too?" And with that Robbie got up and left the stairwell, heading in the opposite direction of his first period class, and never bothering to look back at Lily.

                Lily's head filled with questions- how did Robbie know? Ray could have told him, but Ray had seemed so… scared about the whole thing she didn't think he would be ready to talk yet. And she hadn't told him, the only person she had told was… Audrey.

                Lily took off from the stairwell, knocking into people and banging lockers as she sprinted towards the hallway outside her English class, where Audrey's locker was. Sure enough, Audrey was re-applying her lip-gloss and gazing happily into the mirror mounted to her locker door when Lily found her. 

                Lily stopped at the door of Audrey's locker just as the princess dipped the lip-gloss wand in for a second coat.

                "Audrey, did you tell Robbie about me and Ray? You're the only one I told and..." Lily caught her breath and looked up at Audrey to find a sinister grin plastered to her face. 

                "Him? You think I only told Robbie?" She let out a condescending sort of scoff and adjusted the mirror in her locker, but Lily knocked her hand away and slammed the locker door shut. Audrey turned to look Lily in the eyes, an all-knowing smirk on her lips. Lily stood almost 3 inches taller than Audrey in reality, but at the moment Lily felt as though Audrey were towering over her.

                "Audrey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

                "Well, Lily, I can't very well have _you_ prancing around this school like you own it just because you screwed a few guys. That's my job. All I had to do to ruin your reputation was tell a few girlfriends about your X-rated escapades and it's all over Roscoe. As if I'd even bother talking to your little curly haired friend."

                Lily stared at Audrey in disbelief, and despite the volumes of insults and obscenities running through her mind all she could mange to say was, "I trusted you." in a strained voice before she slapped Audrey straight across the jaw and turned on her heel, intoxicated with pure anger.

                Lily wasn't sure if she was imagining the derisive laughter coming from the other people in the hallways, or the snide looks from the girls checking their make up in the mirrors, but she knew she hadn't imagined what Robbie had said, or Audrey. Everything had just gone horribly wrong. She passed by her first period class and headed straight for the exit to the school. She wasn't going to class, not today. It was the first time Lily had ever cut school in her life, but she had done a lot of things for the first time in the past few days.

*~*~*~*

A/N: For all of you who didn't notice- this version is revised, I changed the ending from a crybaby Lily, to Lily on warpath. I'm revising the next chapter too, so please re-read that too! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RFR! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And the mistress of the universe said, "Let there be another chapter!"**

**…And there was!**

**So what are you waiting for? READ!**

***~*~*~***

                                "I'm Shady Lane, and I'm wondering: What in hell did Lily Randall do to deserve the array of shit that was thrown at her today at Roscoe High?"

                It was four o'clock on the dot and Lily was, for a change, alone at the station. She'd been hiding out in warehouse all day instead of attending class; and-as she had expected- none of the boys had bothered to show up for the broadcast. But RFR was all that Lily had left and she wasn't about to let it go because of this. She could work the board, and she was going on air if it killed her.

                "I got to school today to find that a close friend of mine and a good person's name had been thrown in the dirt and stepped on. Lily Randall is _not_ a slut. Whether the rumors about her are true or not, that's not really anyone's business but hers. So what if she had sex? Are we supposed to believe that no one in the 9th grade has had sex? Take a step back and look at yourselves people and look at what you're doing to one innocent girl. Lily Randall is not a slut, but more importantly, she _is_ a human being. She has feelings just like you do." Lily was practically yelling into her microphone, intoxicated with the power she suddenly had, the power that she had lacked that morning at school when close friends and mere acquaintances had suddenly turned on her.

                "Did any of you gossip feeding morons ever stop to think about how Lily feels? If you stop and think about the rumors you're spreading for one second, whether or not its true, how do you think _she_ feels if this is going on in her life? I said it before, and I'll say it again: She's not a slut. So how do you think she feels if she really had sex with two guys in two nights? She probably feels like shit. And now someone she trusted enough to confide in turns around and stabs her in back?" Lily took one last deep breath and kept talking, her voice growing strained.

                "You know I'm sure it's hard enough now that even her best friends are against her. _She didn't do it on purpose._ She didn't do it to upset anyone it just happened why can't anyone understand that? She needs friends now and everyone's left her and she doesn't know what to do. She can't change the past but she's not going to make it through her present if someone doesn't help her…" With that, Lily's voice cracked and a warm tear dripped down her cheek. It was the second time she had cried in the last two days. She let out an audible whimper and flipped the switch to cue her play list before she began to bawl again. 

                She let the tears flow mercilessly and she wondered if anything would ever work out for her, just as the station room door swung open.

                In the doorway stood Robbie, radio clipped to his pocket, headphones around his neck and the first song on Lily's play list blaring out of them. He had heard every word. 

                "Lily… Lil, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, looking at her regretfully.

                Lily ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest and sobbing quietly into his sweatshirt. Robbie wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back softly, and whispered, "It's going to be ok, Lil, I'm not going anywhere this time." in her ear.

*~*~*~*

**A/N: Just a reminder: Lily and Robbie have a strictly platonic relationship in this fic. I don't want any crazy misunderstandings- a hug does not equal sex! NO MORE SEX FOR LILY! Anyways, that's all for tonight folks. And probably for a little while, too- tomorrow night I'm going to sit down and write the first chapters for my new fics, and I've got babysitting jobs and other things all weekend long. But don't lose faith, because I gain more faith with every review I get… do you know what that means? IT MEANS REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Have I ever owned them? Will I ever own them? No. Glad we cleared that up.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOLY HOT AMATUER DJ KISSES BATMAN! Whose seen the previews from this weeks hour long RFR? I am SO psyched.**

**But anyways, down to business. First of all, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in well, almost a month. I am a horrible, horrible person. And it was all due to pure laziness, so I'm even worse. I promise I'm gonna keep stuff coming at a regular pace now, at least I will try. I had a tad bit of writer's block, but I think I've got it under control now so you should be hearing a little more from me now.**

**Second, thanks for all of the reviews, but I do have one in particular to address.**

**TO AKADropsofJupiter:**

**First of all, thanks for the honesty. As of yet, that was the probably the only review I've gotten that wasn't "OMG THAT WAS SOO GOOD!!!". But that's a good thing- I can't be getting an ego, now can I? Anyways, I respect your opinions and I'm sorry that you were disappointed with my choice, and I hope it means something that I did consider your reviews of chapter 6 that said that they shouldn't have sex. But I stand by my choice- I feel like the story wouldn't be complete if I didn't have the two extremes of both Travis and Ray being in the same situation with Lily (to an extent). I have a very good idea of where I'm going with this story, and that was a component that I felt I needed to get the story where I wanted it. I'm glad you still want to keep up with my story, and I hope you keep faith until the end- I promise I won't disappoint you! (At least I hope I won't.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

***~*~*~***

                "This is Shady Lane back this time with Question Mark and we were just wondering…"

                "Where are Pronto and Smog?"

                Lily shot a shaky smile at Robbie and gripped the microphone in front of her. "We're here, and we're planning on leaving you with some killer music for the rest of this broadcast, but we do have one final thing to say."

                "Emily Dickinson once said: 'My friends are my estate.' And she was right."  Robbie's eyes flickered from Lily then back to his mic again. "After all, where are any of us without friends?" 

                "So, Pronto and Smog, no matter how you feel about me right now, know this. This isn't the end. In fact, it's more like the beginning. Sure, this whole situation right now sucks- but I'm not giving you two up without a fight. I'll be at the station all night, waiting. It's your choice."

                Lily sucked in a deep breath and flipped the switch starting her play list. "Here goes everything."

*~*~*~*

                15 minutes later the station door clanged noisily and footsteps clattered their way down the stairs. Lily straightened up from her position on the couch and shot a nervous glance at Robbie. Seconds later a breathless Ray banged into the room, his breath shallow as he surveyed the occupants of the station. "Swami's not here yet, then?" He asked, looking directly at Robbie, as if he were deliberately avoiding Lily's gaze. Robbie shook his head and Lily chose that moment to chime in, "Nice to see that you're still on a sarcastic-nickname-basis with Travis." She watched carefully as Ray looked determinately at the ground and muttered an incoherent reply.

                Lily sighed; she probably should have expected Ray to ignore her. The vision of Ray's shaken expression faded into view as she remembered waking up with him only a morning ago. Surprisingly enough, Lily understood Ray's confusion.  Although her horrible weekend of sexual endeavors had begun to blur together in light of recent developments, Lily could clearly see the line drawn between Travis and Ray. Sex with Travis had been spontaneous and intoxicating… the rush of passion for each other had been almost fervent. But sex with Ray had been… for lack of a better word, heart breaking. There had been something about the whole ordeal that left Lily torn up inside, but try as she did, she just couldn't pinpoint it.

                The door slammed for second time as Travis entered through the back door of the warehouse, and everyone turned to face him. Lily winced slightly, it was the first time she'd seen Travis since she stormed out of the parking lot the night after the warehouse party and the shining black eye Ray had evidently given caused a sharp pang of guilt in the depths of her stomach. She resisted the urge to reach out to him and leaned back on the red couch instead.

                An awkward silence ruled the room for a moment before Ray finally spoke up. He had been a mere shadow of himself lately, but it was nice to see that there was still a little bit of the old Ray lurking inside him.

                "So, Shady, you've got us here, now what do you want?" Lily noted that Ray still wasn't looking her in the eye, whereas Travis seemed to be unable to keep his eyes off of her.

                "I asked you guys to come down here because we need to fix this." Lily hoisted herself off the couch and positioned herself between Travis and Ray. 

                "Well Lily, I seriously hope you're not talking about a threesome, because I really think I'm good with this whole sex thing for a while…"

                "Shut up Ray, let her talk." Travis' defiant tone startled both Lily and Ray. It wasn't like Travis to be so hostile over anything- much less one of Ray's regular wisecracks.

                "Listen, Screw boy, you don't tell me what to do." Ray's eyes were ablaze as his temper fired up right before Lily and Travis' eyes. 

                "Correct me if I'm wrong, _Ray_, but didn't you 'screw' her too?" Lily watched warily as she stood between the two boys who had now locked eyes and were glaring at each other with full force.

                "But at least I care about her. She was just a good lay for you, I actually-" Before Ray had the chance to finish his sentence Travis had tackled him violently. In a blur of angry yelling and fists, the two were battling again as if it were two days ago again. Lily let out a startled shriek and immediately tried to separate the two, with no success.

                Suddenly, a loud slam echoed throughout the station and even Ray and Travis stopped what they were doing. Robbie was standing at the warehouse door, with the old coffee table backed up against it. He carefully climbed on top of it and sat cross legged directly in the center.

            "No one leaves this room until all of this stops. For good."

***~*~*~***

**A/N: Ok, after rereading this whole story, I realized that my perspective of time is sort of out of whack- so here's a little clarification for those of you keeping score at home:**

**Friday night: Warehouse party/ sex with Travis**

**Saturday: Special Saturday RFR broadcast (I don't know why, but because I said so)/ sex with Ray**

**Sunday: Talk with Audrey**

**Monday: School Scandal/RFR broadcast/where we are now**

**Hah. Wouldn't that be great if it were like a plan for a week? "Ok, Friday I'm having sex with Travis, Saturday with Ray, but on Sunday it looks like I'm all free!" **

**Oh, I crack myself up. Anyways, enough of me- reviews please!**

**P.S. Keep your eyes peeled! I hope to get up another fic sometime this week/next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned RFR, I would be a very happy person. Therefore: I do not own RFR.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW. I suck so bad guys. Almost 2 months with not a single update.  Not even a one-shot to keep you happy. I just sort of disappeared. I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me?**

**Anyways, I really didn't mean to just stop writing, but I had a lot on my plates (midterms, Kevin Smith movies, auditions, Kevin Smith movies, new semester, Kevin Smith movies…) But it's here now! Chapter 10 is up and I can finally cross it off my big fat to do list. So what are you waiting for? Go read, for God's sake!**

Lily stared at him in disbelief, "Robbie, they'll kill each other." Her voice was low and a subtle glint of fear shown in her eyes.

                "I don't care." Robbie said stubbornly, shifting slightly on the coffee table, trying to meet Lily's glare with the same vindication.  "You three have been so wrapped up in doing it like rabbits for the past three days that I _guess_ you didn't think about the fact that you have _another_ best friend to consider. And what about RFR? Are you guys just going to throw everything we built away because you've all exchanged a few fluids?"

                Ray scoffed and took a step back from Lily and Travis, "Fluids, that's a great visual…"

                "No, Ray, I'm serious, this is getting selfish." Robbie's tone was controlled but his eyes with shining angrily. Lily had a sneaking feeling that Robbie had been holding the words back for a long time. His heart had always been in it the most when RFR was concerned, and if Ray really had been in love with her since he was five he'd probably been coping with that for much longer. The newly formed love triangle had merely been the straw that broke the camel's back.

                Silence filled the station again and Robbie's anger deflated slightly, "Just, please, talk to each other. Figure this out so there are no more rumors and no more fighting."

                The three DJs in question looked at each other tentatively, all thinking the same thing: "How on earth are we supposed to work this out?"

                Finally Lily broke the tension by flopping down on the couch again and sighing dejectedly, "Alright guys, what do you want to talk about?" She could tell Ray and Travis were itching to start going at it again, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

                Ray and Travis looked at each other carefully and in an unspoken truce both retreated to other sections of the room. Ray plopped himself down in from of Question Mark's mic-the chair furthest from Lily, whereas Travis sat down next to Robbie on the coffee table. Ray let out a sigh to echo Lily's and spoke up. 

                "Well, Lily, I think the only way to solve this is for you to make a choice."

                Lily had been staring determinedly down at her hands but whipped her head upwards when she heard what Ray had said. She stared at him in disbelief, "A choice? Between you and Travis?" Ray nodded, obviously not understanding why she seemed appalled with the suggestion, and Lily continued to glare at him. "God, that is so infantile Ray. Like I'm just supposed to decide."

                "Actually, Lily, I agree with Ray." Travis stood up from the coffee table and strode over to where Ray was sitting. "I mean, in a way we're both battling for your affection. You had sex with both of us, and you should be able to make a choice." Ray rose from his chair too, using his full height to tower over Travis.

                "You're kidding, right?" Lily looked incredulously between the both of them, "I can't just choose, that's ridiculous."

                "Why not?" Ray fidgeted slightly as he looked directly at Lily, the closest he'd come to eye contact with her all day. "It's obvious I care more about you, and you said everything between you and Travis just sort of happened-"

                Travis interjected yet again, "How do you know that? Just because you've been whining about liking her for a few months doesn't mean there wasn't feeling behind this, too. Lily was right- you are infantile. You can hardly call a crush and a hard on true love, Ray."

                "For your information, Swami, I've been in _love_ with Lily since before I knew what a hard on was, so how about you stop pretending that just because you read that Buddhist shit you know everything about true love."

                "I don't pretend anything, I have life experience and I know what love feels like. If anything, I deserve Lily because she can certainly do better than someone like _you_." 

                "God, you're such a prick. Like it matters to Lily whether or not you've got 'life experience'. She cares about how the guy feels about her, how he treats her, and probably the size of his-"

                "_ENOUGH!" Lily bellowed at the top of her lungs, practically jumping up from her seat on the couch. She had been watching the argument unfold to the sickening level it had reached and had finally had enough. "Could you two be bigger _assholes_? Telling me which of you deserves me, I'm not an object you self-involved pricks." Lily's voice was raised with pure irritation and her hands were at her hips. "I'll tell you who I choose- I CHOOSE NO ONE. And it's going to stay that way unless either of you decide to grow up. Now Robbie deserves more from his friends, so you two need to settle this between each other. It's not about me anymore, you two have issues with each other and right now you need to settle them. And while you're at it, try and figure out how you can both stop thinking of me as just some object. You haven't been comfortable with each other from the very beginning and now that you're competing over me it's gotten even worse." Lily stalked towards her chair where her shoulder bag hung, causing Travis and Ray to take steps backwards thinking she was advancing on them. She scoffed slightly in their direction and then headed for the door where Robbie had already climbed off the coffee table and pushed it aside._

                "I'll see you tomorrow in school, okay?" She gave Robbie a warm hug and then opened the warehouse door and left, not bothering to look back at two awestruck amateur DJs.

                The heavy metal door slammed behind her and Lily could practically hear the angel on her shoulder telling her that she would have to make the choice someday. She sighed to herself as she rummaged through her bag for her CD player. "Yea, well, that day isn't going to be today," she said softly, pulling her headphones over her ears and pressing play on her CD player. Her Paper Moon album began to play the song that had been on repeat in her disc man since Friday night.

*~*~*~*

A/N: Now wasn't that totally not worth the wait? I'm sorry, guys! It will get better, I promise, I've got big plans for this fic. But anyways, tomorrow night I hope to post another fic I've been working on for a while that's actually NOT a one-shot. (gasp!) It's teaser-ed on my profile and it will hopefully be up soon, so look for it! AND IN OTHER NEWS: For those of you who haven't heard about the new RFR fanfic awards site, go check it out! I stuck the link on my profile- go nominate me! (JUST KIDDING! You don't have to at all, but it's a cool site so check it out!) And now that I'm done plugging all my writing and stuff- GO REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
